Library Love
by gamergirl75
Summary: Blossom starts to follow the red Rowdy Ruff leader Brick. What happens when she finds out something about him she never imagined. (not a very good summary, BUT it is a very good story) please read & review


**I do not own Power Puff Girls/Rowdy Ruff Boys**

**Author's Note: Okay so this is only my second Fan-fic and I feel like I could have done better but I'm gonna let you guys be the judge. If you guys really like it then I might write something Boomer x Bubbles and Butch x Buttercup. So please review. -GG**

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

He always came here. It was like he would never leave. Every day I found him in here sitting down at the rectangular table, in the back, by the window. Yes I know it's a library, but not everybody would spend their day reading. I mean right!

It all started two weeks ago when I leaving The Coffee Brewer. I saw him walking down the street with his normal playful smirk. He had a satchel around his shoulders that looked pretty heavy. I just knew he was up to no good. I followed close behind and watched him enter a small building that looked kind of shady. I entered right after him ready to attack, but that was when I realized it was a library. I saw the red leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys was sitting at a table with a large pair of brown circle rimmed glasses. To be honest I was beyond shocked. _Brick could read_, I thought. I selected a random book off of a shelf and sat down at a table near him. For hours he just sat there and read his thick book oblivious to the world around him. It was around eight o'clock at night when he finally got up, placed the book in his bag (which just so happened to carry two more thick books), and leave. After that he walked to the volcano he called home.

Ever since then I have followed him back and forth from home to the library and occasional the grocery store when Mojo Jojo asked him too. A few days ago I figured out that the book he was reading was called the Gods of Mythology. The other two books that stayed in his satchel were Myth vs. Reality: The True Facts About the World we Live in and Past the Stars and into Space. All three books seemed like they were very intellectual, I just can't imagine a block head like Brick reading them. I started at the back of his head, his short spiky orange hair covered by his dark red baseball cap. It felt hours sense he's even moved. After a few minutes he finally spoke, "Do ya really think I'm that stupid Blossom?" He turned around in his seat so that I was now staring deep into his eyes. Bright pink met a sea of blood red. _Did he really know I have been watching him, all this time_? All I did was stare at him, dumbfounded. "I mean c'mon Blos I'm your counterpart, so that means I'm observant just like you." I looked at the wooden table in front of me and then back up at him. He had that same playful smirk on his face. _Man do I hate that smirk_. "Why don't ya come over here and we can read together," he suggested.

I looked at him, silently asking if he was sure he wanted the creepy girl who had been following him to join him. He nodded his head and cleared space across the table for me to sit. I moved over and sat down. We sat there together in silence just staring at each other until he broke it, "So… what are you reading there," he gestured to the book in front of me.

I looked down at the book and blushed from embarrassment, "A Pony's Wonderful World," I answered though it was more like a question. I continued to look at the book trying not to make eye contact with him. I heard him chuckle which only led to him dying from laughter.

"Really Blossom, the book for newborns," he asked once he had calmed down.

"Well I wasn't really paying attention to the book, because~"

"~All your attention was focused on me," he finished. Now instead of my cheeks being a faint pink color it was a bright red. He chuckled again before reaching into his bag. He handed me Myth vs. Reality: The True Facts About the World we Live in and said, "We're in high school Blos I don't think it'll be wise if you read a pre-school book." I rolled my eyes and thanked him. We sat in silence both of us compelled by our books. At eight he walked me home. I went to give him back his book, but he stopped me, "Nah keep it… you need something other than kiddie books to read." Once again I rolled my eyes and thanked him before hurrying inside.

Ever after that day we have been meeting at the library reading our books together. I even got him to take a break from staying in the building all alone reading, to come out for a nice Sunday Stroll in the park. It was technically our first real date. We talked for hours about different subjects and I found out that Brick wasn't as dumb as I assumed. While we were leaving the park I could tell something was bothering him. "Hey Brick, what's wrong," I asked.

"Huh… oh sorry Blos I was just thinking," he said leaving his trance.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about us."

My eyes widened when he said this. I gulped down my fear and asked, "What about us, Brick?"

We stopped walking and he took my hands into his, "Are we a couple Blossom?"

I thought this for a second and decided to choose my words carefully, "I mean I just assumed we were."

He smirked at me and said, "So that means I can do this." I was about to say something when I stopped short by a pair of lips. He was kissing me… MY FIRST KISS! It took me by surprise at first, but I quickly melted into it and kissed back. It lasted only for a minute before he pulled back. We looked lovingly into each other's eyes. It was silent before he said, "I think I'm in love Blossom."

I smiled at him and said, "Me too Brick." He returned the smile and this time we both leaned in until our lips met in the middle.

Ever since that day, the day I truly met the love of my life, we have been together. Now we're no longer that sweet high school couple that met in the library. Now we are a married couple protecting to world together with the help of my sisters and their boyfriends Butch and Boomer (fiance if Boomer ever man's up). And trust me I could never be happier.


End file.
